Screen sharing, sometimes referred to as desktop sharing, generally involves sharing access to information displayed on a local computer screen such that a remote user can see at least some of the information displayed on the local computer screen. One common use case for screen sharing is for real-time collaboration, where two or more users can simultaneously interact with a given user interface. For example, collaborative browsing (or cobrowsing) technologies allow two or more users to jointly access and navigate a given web page.